


Just a Service

by WriteAway (Headphone_Love)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy Driscoll is a Good Friend, Buffy is a concerned friend, Could be continued, Drabble, Eventual Buffy/T.J friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Pining Cyrus Goodman, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/WriteAway
Summary: Cyrus joins in on Buffy's tutoring sessions and while everything seems to be going swimmingly, Buffy doesn't entirely agree.---"...remember the story about the scorpion and the frog?”Rolling his eyes, Cyrus leaned in and tilted his head. “How could I forget considering how whenever T.J or Amber come up you force it into my brain?”“And yet here we are,” Buffy said dramatically, stretching her arms out before letting them drop to the table.





	Just a Service

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tyrus fic ever, though I have many other fanfictions in other fandoms on this site. I decided to use a pseud for this fandom just to keep things a bit neater (if that makes sense).  
I'll keep posting drabbles despite being on hiatus, and if people like them the chance of expanding are definitely possible. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and bless be the tyrus gods.

“This...actually seems to be making sense now. Maybe.”

Cyrus smiled a bit at the attempt at a compliment, glad that T.J was at least attempting to be civil. He turned to look at Buffy who was still not exactly pleased that Cyrus had to mediate something as simple as a tutoring session, but it was better than T.J walking out as he’d done in the past. 

Several times in the past, according to Buffy’s angry rants to him while explaining through his poor baby taters. 

“Good, at least we’re getting _somewhere_—

“_Buffy, _” Cyrus began, the girl groaning and tapping the board to move on to the next slide. Cyrus understood why she was still a bit annoyed at T.J, but considering that the basketball player hadn’t hurled a single insult her way in the hour and a half session...some credit was due. He deserved some slack, but Cyrus also knew that Buffy wasn’t acting sarcastic on purpose. It was in her DNA and just happened to come out a lot harsher towards T.J. 

As Buffy explained the next lesson that Cyrus had learned long before, he still took notes so T.J didn’t feel singled out. Besides, there was never a limit on too much studying in his mind and refreshers like this would keep him in tip-top condition for those Ivy leagues he was aiming toward. 

Deep into his note-taking, Cyrus’s eyes went a bit wide when a note landed directly on his Diophantine equation. He looked over towards T.J who had his cheek shoved against his palm, elbow resting on the table. There was a hint of a smirk on his lips, one that Cyrus would have missed had he not gotten used to how mischevious his friend could be when he was bored or in need of some kind of interaction. 

Opening the note, Cyrus couldn’t help the slight smile that formed on his lips at the contents. 

_ Swings later? Baby taters at The Spoon after? _

The fact that that there were two boxes like an elementary school letter wasn’t missed by Cyrus: neither was the way that both boxes had a yes next to it, the only difference being the smiley face next to the second one. Being who he was, Cyrus wrote a third option and checked the box for it, waiting until Buffy had her back turned and then tossing it back. He mimicked T.J’s position—albeit not without nearly sliding his elbow off the table accidentally—and pressed his lips to his palm to hide his giddy smile. 

When T.J opened the note with full confidence, Cyrus could see his brows scrunch in confusion before an amused exhale left his lips. 

Cyrus turned his eyes back to the front of the classroom where Buffy was staring at him knowingly, causing a bit of heat to move to his cheeks and probably up to his ears. 

“Maybe that should be all for today.”

Shooting a look to T.J, the elder of the two shrugged. Cyrus returned his sights to Buffy and spoke, mirroring what he’d written to T.J not even moments before.

“If you insist.”

* * *

“Seriously, what’s going on with you and T.J?” 

It was a question he’d been expecting, but he was glad that it was at school the next day and not during his and T.J’s hangout session the day before. The swings were a bit private to Cyrus originally, but now with T.J around it felt more like a haven than a reminder of his loneliness. It was a place of great memories as opposed to skimmed knees and bruised egos. T.J might have shown up when he needed comfort, but he had also dished out a good amount to Cyrus over the last few weeks. 

“We’re friends. Just like you and me or me and Andi,” Cyrus insisted, but when Buffy crossed her arms, he mentally prepared. 

“_Cyrus Andrew Goodman_…”

“That’s not my middle name,” Cyrus said, as he had many times before. There was a hint of a whine in his voice, but it was more amused than annoyed. Buffy waved him off, leaning forward on the table and squinting her eyes. 

“I get it. You like to see the good in people. But remember the story about the scorpion and the frog?” 

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus leaned in as well and tilted his head. “How could I forget considering how whenever T.J or Amber come up you force it into my brain?” 

“And yet here we are,” Buffy said dramatically, stretching her arms out before letting them drop to the table. A ghost of a smile threatened to form on her lips, but she sobered instantly once she leaned back against her chair. “I trust you, Cyrus.”

The hints of a ‘but’ didn’t go missed by Cyrus. He leaned back as well, eyes going soft along with his tone. “But not T.J.”

Buffy’s expression grew uncomfortable: apologetic but also setting up a boundary. Her silence was loud and clear as the bell rang, Cyrus wondering why the realization that his best friends still felt suspicious of T.J ached so much. Sure, he hadn’t expected them to become best friends overnight...or at all, really. He hadn’t expected for people to still treat T.J like he didn’t exist either, though.

“I gotta go. Just know that this could turn out much different than you think it will. He’s still T.J Kippen and you’re still Cyrus _ Alejandro _Goodman.”

“Still not my middle name,” Cyrus responded with a weak smile, Buffy returning it and placing a hand on his shoulder before walking off. And then Cyrus was sitting alone at their lunch table while the students crowded out of the lunchroom but his anxieties took their place. Even when the second warning bell rang, he took his time and accepted the tardy slip he received for being late by a mere few minutes. 

When Andi shot him a look of concern from the seat beside him, he smiled and shook his head. 

He’d be fine. 

And so would T.J, if he had anything to say about it. 


End file.
